powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lou
is of the Flashmen. Biography Flashman She developed incredible jumping abilities on high gravity planet Pink Star. She possesses immense physical strength, which causes her to easily exhaust herself. Lou is a tomboy and does most of the battle with her powerful kicks. She once mothered a Beast Warrior. Turboranger .]] Lou and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Pink Flash is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Lou fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Pink Flash powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Lou and her team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Biomen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Lou, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Z The Flashmen are seen alongside the Dekarangers, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Super-1 as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Pink Flash appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Space Squad .]] Alongside Yellow Flash, Pink Flash was a candidate to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the under Geki Jumonji to combat the crime cult. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!? Lou joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Space Team, where she partnered with GingaRed in the first round against TimeBlue and KirinRanger of Cool Team. It’s unknown whether she won his match, but her team was eliminated either after losing the first round against the Cool Team or winning that and losing the second round against Land, Sea, Air Team. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Lou/Pink Flash: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Pink Flash is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Pink Flash appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Pink Flash Mecha *Jet Seeker (shared with Blue) *Great Titan **Flash Titan / Titan Boy Arsenal *Prism Flash *Prism Shooter *Prism Boots *Pink Vul *Flash Hawk *Shocking Hearts Special Moves *'Jet Kick' (with the Prism Boots) *'Bomber Kick' (With the Prism Boots) *'Prism Beam' *'Super Tap' *'Zero-Gravity Beam' Ranger Key The is Lou's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Pink Flash Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Pink Flash. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) on one occasion. *Among several changes as she, Marvelous, Luka, and Don fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Flashmen while fighting Action Commander Regaeru. *Joe became Pink Flash as part of an all-pink Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The Flashman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Flashmen fired their Rolling Vulcan alongside the Changemen, Maskmen, Livemen, and Turborangers, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Lou received her key and became Pink Flash once more. Gallery Flash-pinkm.png|Joe Gibken as a male version of Pink Flash as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Lou is portrayed by Mayumi Yoshida. As Pink Flash, her suit actor was . Notes *Emma Goodall from Power Rangers Super Megaforce used the Pink Flash powers as a Legendary Mode in Samurai Surprise. *She shares her prism gem, the diamond, with Miki Momozono/GogglePink. *The "Pink Flash" title was previously used for a technique of Lou's Pink counterpart from Bioman. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Space Squad **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' * 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! **Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!? }} External links *Pink Flash at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ ''Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Pink Flash at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Flashmen Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Sentai Light-elemental Ranger Category:Pre-Zyuranger Sentai Rangers Who's Suits Were Used In Super Megaforce